


Raphael: Yokai Warder

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: A scene from "TMNT and the Legendary Creatures - Part 4: Night of the Teke Teke"http://archiveofourown.org/works/8738680Raphael battles the yokai head on.  This piece was commissioned by me from the incredibly talented AlessandraDC. She not only did an absolutely fabulous job, but completed it fast! I'm pretty sure she reached into my head to see what I wanted, because this is perfection. Need some artwork? I highly recommend AlessandraDChttp://alessandradc.deviantart.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> The art is mine, please do not copy, repost, edit, or use.


End file.
